


Broccoli soup.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Elevator, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, broccoli soup, fight, harry makes broccoli soup, larry fight, larry stylinson - Freeform, literally the most childish fight ever but its something I can imagine happening to them tho, louis hates broccoli, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits for the idea to @ziamig on instagram, her Wattpad is @lucasvevo and her AO3 is @blurrydun.}</p><p>{Prompt: Harry & Louis stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight or Harry and Louis get into a fight and Louis yelling that he loves him and then it gets really quiet.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli soup.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/gifts).



> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

It started as a normal dinner, but as soon as Harry placed the steaming hot plate of broccoli soup in front of Louis everything went downhill.

"You know I hate broccoli." Louis said in disgust.

"Just try it out babe, it tastes better than broccoli itself." Harry suggest before taking a spoonful of his soup.

"Ew no. Imma order a pizza for me thanks."

"You're not gonna even try it?" Harry asks.

"No." Louis says looking at the plate is disgust before standing up from the table. Harry glares at him and drops his spoon before standing up too and going to their bedroom, Louis with the phone in hand to order his pizza.

After that it all went by quickly, Louis left his phone aside and went to check on Harry, the younger boy treated him with indifference and it made Louis snap.

"You know what, fuck you!" Louis says walking out of the room and out of their flat.

He paces around the hallway for a moment, trying to think of where to go to and when he has finally decided to go to Liam's the flat's door opens and Harry steps outside. They both roll their eyes and huff in annoyance before walking towards the elevator, they look at each other like asking "really?" in annoyance and when the automatic door opens they stand at the back corners of the elevator, away from each other.

Halfway down to the lobby the elevator lights start to flicker and a weird sound erupts from outside, the moving motion coming to a stop, the lights stay turned on but they're definitely stucked.

"This is bloody fantastic, fucking awesome." Louis swears.

"Im not very glad of being here with you either." Harry mumbles.

"Shut up curly, don't be dramatic."

"Ha?! Me, dramatic?! You're the king of drama and childishness Louis. The fucking king."

"Says the one who got offended just because I didn't want your stupid vegetarian shit broccoli soup." Louis says crossing his arms.

"It had chicken and if you have a problem with my eating habits then say it to my face!" Harry shouts pushing his hair back from where it has fallen on his face.

"I don't have a problem with it but I would appreciate if you cooked something that I like for once." Louis huffs annoyed.

"I always cook things you like, you're just pissed because you don't like broccoli but you didn't even try it. You're being ridiculous. And if you don't like my cooking then you should just learn to cook yourself! I don't know why you're unappreciating me so much. I always try my best for you, if I did it it's because I knew you'd like it." Harry says outraged and Louis eyes soften a bit.

"Harry I-" He walks towards him.

"No! You know what, do whatever you want. Eat as much junk food as you want, you could fucking live off fast food for all I care. Im just trying to implement healthy food into your diet because I care about you and I don't want you to suffer from the heart or diabetes when you grow older, I try my best but if you don't want my help that's alright."

"Harry Im-" His eyes are watery.

"No! I don't wanna listen to you, this is the last time I ever cook for you and you know what-

"I l-love you!" Louis shouts with cracked voice as a few tears slip out of his eyes and everything goes awkwardly silent for at least 30 seconds. Harry tries not to give in, he knows Louis' a great actor but he also knows when he's being sincere or not, and those are definitely not crocodile tears.

"Im sorry Lou..." He gives in and pulls the smaller boy into his arms.

"N-no Haz, you're right. I've been unappreciating you and you just do it for my health. I d-didn't even try it and that was so childish of me and your cooking is amazing and you make veggies taste good and I love you so much and Im sorry. Im sorry. And I respect your lifestyle and I admire it because I just like things with fat and sugar but you eat so healthy and you're so beautiful and Im so sorry Haz." He mumbles into Harry's chest.

"Im the one who's sorry Lou. I shouldn't shove my food choices down your throat. But I really did it for the best." He strokes his hair. "I love you too and Im glad to hear you say that." He kisses the top of his hair.

"No babe, don't apologize. I acted like a baby and you're not shoving anything. I love you so much and I promise I'll try my best to eat more healthy because  I know that's good for me. We could plan the meals together before we do them and I could help you cook from now on so you don't have to do it all alone."

"I believe the first one about planning and stuff but I know you won't cook, you're a mess in the kitchen." He chuckles with his nose nuzzled in Louis' hair.

"Oi!" Louis shouts playfully offended and he pinches one of Harry's nipples.

"Ouch!" Harry cries rubbing on it and they both laugh before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Harry wipes Louis' tears and they keep cuddling against a corner.

When the elevator starts working again they step out into the lobby to notify that they got stuck, after the receptionist tells them that they will fix it and apologizes for the inconveniences they smile kindly at her and go up the stairs to their 10th floor flat, Louis hoping into Harry's back halfway up.

When they reach their apartment Louis warms up the soup in the microwave and places it back on the table, Harry tells him it's not necessary but Louis shakes his head.

"You said I would like it and who knows me better than you do Haz? Also, I told you I would try to eat more healthy right? So Imma start now." They smile sweetly at each other.

After they finish Louis definitely didn't end up loving broccoli soup and asking Harry to do it for him the next day, or maybe he did.


End file.
